This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Synthesis of Liposome preparations (9) consisting of cholesterol, PC, PG and each containing ca 2.5 mg of the respective vaccine candidate: Group 1;Comp 2 Group 2;Comp 2 + 3 Group 3;Comp 2 + 4 Group 4;Comp 2b Group 5;Comp 2b + 3 Group 6;Comp 2b + 4 Group 7;Empty liposomes (containing cholesterol, PC, and PG) Group 8;Comp 1 Group 9;Comp 6